It Takes Only One Look
by LiveTheWritingDream
Summary: Luca Anderson amd Zayne Olson are 2 high school seniors. Luca is a field hockey player who is gay. Zayne is the straightest football player you'll ever meet. He's straighter than a ruler. But Zayne is a werewolf. And Luca is his mate. How will Luca react when he tells him his big and dark secret?


Chapter One

This story is dedicated to Robokitt. And this story will be amazing. Hold on to your hats and enjoy your journey.

Channing Tatum as Luca Anderson -

••• Luca •••

School. The only place I don't want to be this year.

It was senior year and I was graduating. I couldn't wait to get out of the hellhole they call school. I have been tormented on a regular basis, even though I could take out all of them. Yes, I am gay. But I don't let that stop me. I usually just ignore it and move on.

All of a sudden, my twin brother Dominic, or Dom for short, barges into my room.

"Hey asshole, Mom said to get out of bed f*cking 5 minutes ago," he said to me, a little too loud. I noticed that he was already dressed for the school day. I flip him off as I get out of bed to change. I pull out a white V-neck T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and white Nike high tops. I jump in the shower real quick and then get dressed. I walk downstairs to see my mom in the kitchen making eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, Luca," she says to me as soon as I enter the kitchen to go to the dining room to eat.

"Morning, mum," I reply, kissing her on the cheek as I past through the kitchen. I get to the table and see Dom glaring at me. I don't know why he was glaring at me, but I ignored it.

After I finished my breakfast, I put my dishes in the sink and picked up my bag, texting my friend Jennette to come pick me up at my house. 15 minutes I was in her car going to school.

"Hey Jennette," I said as I finished putting on my seatbelt and she pulled out of my driveway.

"Hey, what's up?" she replies to me.

"Nothing much."

The rest of the drive was quite silent. A little while later, we arrive at the school. We hop out of the car and meet up with Allison and Anna, two of my other friends. I play on the high school's field hockey team and I was the star of the team. I scored a school record 48 goals last year, and this year was named Senior Captain. My coach told me I was expected to get at least 55 goals and 45 assists this year.

"Hey ladies," I say as I walk up to them. They say hi back and give me hugs. We all walk up to the school's front steps together. I stop at the front steps.

"Well, this is where it begins for our last year at high school," I say to the girls. They all nod in agreement. I walk into the school and into my first period, Physics AP.

••••••••••••

I came into English, my fourth period class, and saw that Jennette, Allison, and Anna were all in my class. I told them to all sit near each other so we could talk. Jennette and Anna sat in the fourth row in the front and the second seat. Allison and I sat in the third row in the front and the second seat, me being in front. The teacher came into the room a few minutes later.

"Welcome, class. My name is Mr. Jacobs and I am your English 12 teacher," the teacher said. Then, he spent the next 20 minutes flapping his gums on what the procedures were in the classroom, what to do and what not to do, yada yada yada. I was like; _Let's get on with the day please._

Suddenly as if out of nowhere, the door broke down and In came two boys, and I immediately recognized one of them. The one I didn't recognized was the hottest boy in my grade. I could drool all over him any day. The other man that he was apparently fighting was Cody Jacobs, Mr. Jacobs's son. They fought and fought and the teacher tried to stop them from fighting. Zayne rammed into my desk, sending me out of my seat and bashing my head into Jennette's desk and I fell on the floor. I groaned in pain as I felt a little cut and blood started dripping out. I only saw that before I passed out.

••••••••••••

I groaned as I woke up to a blinding light. I squinted, adjusting to the environment around me as I sat up. I still had a minor headache, but most of the pain was gone. I reach up to my head to find that I had stitches in my head. I got up and went to find someone.

"Oh good, you're up," Jennette said to me as I entered the main part of the nurse's office.

"What happened?" I ask her, rubbing my head from the pain as I sat down next to her.

"Well, Zayne and Cody came in to the room, fighting. Zayne slammed into your desk, making you hit your head on my desk before passing out. Mr. Jacobs split them up and sent them down to the principal's office after scolding them a little bit," Jennette explained. I nodded in understanding, but I soon regret doing that because the pain came back to me at full force.

"Yeah. Hey Jennette, can you call my mom to tell her to come pick me up? I have a major headache and I don't think I can get through the rest of the day," I tell her. She nods before getting up to walk out and call my mom. While she was out, I stuck my head through the door. My eyes land on him again. He had chocolate brown hair that was at a medium length. He was wearing a black V-neck T-shirt that defined all of his muscles. It was tight around his chest and biceps and loose around his torso. He probably had a six, maybe an eight-pack. He also had blue skinny jeans that grip his legs and ass perfectly. He also was wearing white Adidas high tops. He looked up at me and I immediately looked away and backed back into the room and sat down. I was blushing profusely, feeling my heart rate increase. Just as soon as that happened, Jennette walked back into the nurse's office.

"Okay, your mom is on the way to pick you up. I'll tell Coach that you won't be at practice today," she tells me.

"Thanks," I tell her. She noticed my cheeks were red and I was sweating a little bit.

"What happened to you? Your cheeks are red and you're sweating," she asked me.

I gulped and shifted my hands on my legs. "Well, I saw the guy that bumped into my desk and I couldn't help but blush because he looked at me."

"You mean Zayne, the school's hottest boy?" she asked. I nodded. She just smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at her as she just smirked at me. After that I just sat there, waiting for my mother to pick me up.

••• Zayne •••

I was sitting down next to Cody in front of the principal's office. We were sent here because we were fighting in Mr. Jacobs's class. To be fair, Cody was the one that started it all.

•••••• Flashback ••••••

I was standing next to my locker, holding my girlfriend Rachael in my arms as I talked to my friends in between third and fourth. The bell rang and Rachael turned around into my arms, kissing me before she said goodbye and went to her next class. I was just about to head to my next class when I heard a familiar voice that made me stop in my tracks.

"Olson," Cody said as I turned around.

"Jacobs," I growled back. He came up to me and I took a step back.

"Don't think you're starting the first game because you aren't," he snarled at me. I growled again and he did not move a muscle.

"Yeah, I am, and you can't stop me," I huffed at him as I turned to walk away from. Just then, he pounces on my back, tackling me and pinning me to the ground. I turn underneath him, kicking him off of me as I scramble to get up, ready to fight. He lunges at me and hits me again, sending me and him into a door, breaking it as we continue to fight. I punch him and he sprawls back on the ground, but bouncing back up and hurling himself back at me. I got pushed back into a desk, but then got up and pounced at him, strangling him and about to claw at him.

"STOP!" someone yells at us and I get off of Cody as the teacher, which happens to be my Uncle Daine, steps in and drags us out to the hall.

"What the hell are you guys thinking?" Daine scolds us. "You guys are the future Alpha and Beta of the Golden Sun pack! I can't have you guys do this kind of crap!"

"He started it," I tell Uncle Daine.

"I don't care who started it, this is dishonoring the pack. Now, I want you both to go the principal's office, and he will knock some sense into both of you," He scolds us once more before returning to his class.

•••••• End Flashback ••••••

So now I'm stuck here with Cody, waiting to be yelled at by the principal. While I was sitting there, some kid's mom came into the office and went to the nurse's office. When she came out, she brought out the most stunning man I had ever seen in my life. He has gorgeous royal blue eyes and a well-built and sculpted body. I was staring in awe at his beauty…wait. Did I just say beauty? Did I just call him beautiful? No, this can't be right. I was calling a man beautiful. What is wrong with me?

'MATE', my inner wolf said.

Wait, mate? Did he just say mate? This can't happen! HE IS A GUY!

'MINE', my wolf repeated, growling a bit loud. I knew for a fact that your wolf would inform you if your mate is close, but my mate was a guy, a male. THE SAME SEX AS ME! I think my wolf was confused because this cannot happen. Just then, the principal came out and called us in to scold and yell at us. While he was yelling, I couldn't keep my mind off of him. His gorgeous eyes that just pierced my soul. His well-built body that looked so comfortable to lie on. His hair was a very dark brown and looked so sexy. But his smell. His scent was so intoxicating that it made my wolf whimper, scratching to get out and claim him as his own. I had so much trouble to control him, but I did. I needed to tell someone.

But, the first question I needed to ask myself: who was he?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Did you like it? Again, I am dedicating this entire story to Robokitt because they inspired me to write this story.

I am still in need of characters, so please comment character (first AND last names) and actor/actress names. I love you all!

-LiveTheWritingDream


End file.
